Lupin III: Menacing Accounts of a Murderous City - Felonious Deeds
by Disco Ant
Summary: Life in Los Santos isn't so bad, but for Lupin, trying to play it straight is getting old. Luckily for him, he involves himself in another persons work, making the plastic life he lived melt away. Unluckily for him, his new exploits bring new annoyances to his life. And also digs up his past. Lupin III/GTA V Contains violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Because, once again, I was bored and my mind didn't want to think of other unfinished stories. This always happens, man, I swear. Anyway... xD

This story is based on the main story of GTA V. Obviously stuff has changed to fit the Lupin characters, but it'll work. Maybe. For those who haven't played the game I will (hopefully) be explaining things and not just assuming everyone knows what I'm talking about. And again, as with all of my stories, Lupin characters will be written as I see them and sometimes written in a way to fit the characters in the game. Enjoy the story. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Nine years ago..._

_Ludendorff, North Yankton_

"Get down," a man in a red ski mask said as he shoved a woman to the floor.

The woman grunted as she hit the floor hard, then cowered at the man and his friends as they pointed guns around.

"Open the door," the man in a green ski mask said as he pointed a rifle at the security guard.

What had once been a nice cold wintery morning at the small bank had quickly become a nightmare for the workers as three armed men barged through the doors and began screaming orders and obscenities.

The security guard held his hands up and looked in fear at the tellers, who were all huddled on the floor next to him.

"Open the fucking door," green ski mask demanded.

The guards hands shook as he unlocked the door.

Green ski mask kicked the door open and glared at the frightened man before slammed the butt of the rifle against his head, laughing as the guard fell to the floor.

The tellers gasped in horror as they continued to cower.

"God, J," the man in a black ski mask said to green ski mask.

"What," the man referred to as J wondered.

Black ski mask could only sigh in annoyance. "Put your hands behind your back and everything will be fine," he said to the guard.

"What are you going to do with us?" the guard asked with a quaking voice. "We're doing what you ask, so-"

"Shut up," J yelled at him.

"Hey," black ski mask shouted at J. "Calm down, okay? You're making this more annoying than it should be."

"Oh geez, L, I am so sorry for ruining your perfect robbery," J said sarcastically.

L said nothing, only glared. "Come on, get up," he told the guard. "You and the others get in the back room."

One of the women hesitated and started to reach for the alarm.

"Are you deaf?" red ski mask said as he kicked the woman to the floor.

"B!" L growled.

B only shrugged.

"Don't kill us, please," one of the tellers begged as he slowly made his way into the room.

L watched as B herded everyone into the room and shut the door. "J, you have the explosives ready?"

"Almost," J yelled from the other room. A few seconds later he rejoined the others. "It's ready."

L nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing a number. Soon after the explosives detonated, the blast shaking the building.

"Come on, we need to move," B said as he ran towards the vault door, which was now a mangled piece of thick metal.

The three ran into the vault and stared at the piles of money.

"There's enough here to last us a long time," J said happily.

"The way you spend money, I doubt it," L joked.

"I'll check the front for cops," B said as he left the vault.

L and J nodded as they filled three duffel bags with the money.

"We're ready, B," L yelled.

J left the vault first, stopping and waiting for L, who ran past him. As L rounded the corner a guard came out of nowhere and grabbed him. "Give it up, you guys," the guard said as he held his gun to L's head.

J spun around and stared at the guard, pointing his gun at him.

The guard grabbed L's ski mask and pulled it up, revealing a man in his mid to late twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Now I've seen you," the guard said smugly. "I'll never forget your face, mister! I'll give your description to the cops and your asses will be caught!"

"You forget a thousand things everyday," L said. "How 'bout you make sure this is one of 'em?"

"Hah, like that's going to-"

The guard was quickly silenced with a bullet to the head.

L watched in shock as the guard fell limp to the floor, the blood pooling around his head. "Jesus, J, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving your ass," J replied. "You gonna stand there and pray for the guy or are you gonna move?"

L watched as J ran by him and towards the back, to where their getaway vehicle would be.

"You okay?" B asked as he ran up to L.

L nodded. He took a last look at the guard and then followed the others.

"We need to blow this door," J said.

"I got it," L said as he ran to the door and slapped the plastic explosives onto it before setting the small timer. "Take cover!"

The three ducked behind large wooden boxes as the explosives went off, the door blowing off the hinges and pieces of it flying in every direction.

"Sirens?" B wondered as the noise in the distance became louder.

"Fuck," J spat. "Let's just go!" He ran through the tattered doorway and hit a switch on the wall, the large metal shutter to the outside lifting up.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," L said as he ducked behind some boxes, two cop cars parked out front and the cops crouched behind the doors firing at them.

"When has a job ever gone right?" J said with a grin. He stepped out from the pillar he hid behind and shot at the cops.

"This is bad," L muttered as he stood and shot at the cops, hitting one and knocking him to the ground. "This is really bad..."

"Stop your moaning and let's go," J said, stepping out once again and running towards the cops while firing.

B followed and together the two took care of the problem.

L ran off after them and soon they were stopped by two more police cars.

"Let us go and you'll live, assholes," B yelled at them.

Another firefight ensued until the cops were dead on the ground.

"There's the car," J yelled. "Let's go before more cops show up!"

The three ran to the car and got inside, the driver taking off away from the bank.

"We did it, man," J said from the back seat as he took off his mask, revealing a young man with a short trimmed black beard and shoulder length black hair, his bangs hanging down over his eyes. "I can't believe we got out of that mess so easily," he laughed.

"Hey," B said as he took off his mask, the blond haired young man flashing a cocky grin. "You see the look on their faces?" he laughed.

"Shit, more cops," J said, pointing his gun out the window and firing at the cops parked in front of them.

"Get down," the driver said as he drove past the cars, the getaway car being sprayed with bullets.

The car sped down the dirt road, a cop car pulling out behind them.

"Shit!" the driver spat. "Where'd he come from?"

"Just drive," L yelled.

J started shooting at the car as it approached.

"He's trying to pass-" the driver started, silenced with a bullet to the head.

"Damn it," L yelled. He reached over and grabbed the handle for the driver side door and opened it, shoving the drivers body out before taking his place and speeding off.

The cop car had since passed them, L stepping on the gas and passing the cop car, ramming the side of it as he went by.

The cop car swerved into a tree and exploded.

"Yeah," J yelled happily. "Fuck you!"

L and B both whooped it up as the adrenaline rushed through their bodies.

"The chopper is nearby," J said.

L nodded and sped down a dirt road, heading towards a bridge.

"Aw shit," B said. "More cops!"

"It's fine," L said. "They don't know who we are."

L drove over the bridge as the cop cars sped by them.

The three breathed a sigh of relief, one that was short lived.

"Road block," L yelled, a line of cop cars up the road.

"Turn down here," J said as they approached a narrow dirt road. "And step up on it. Train's coming!"

L turned the wheel sharply and just made it onto the road. He stared intently in front of him as the train got closer to the crossing. The car sped over the tracks, the train slamming into the back of it and the car spinning off the road and slamming into a tree.

"Oh god," L moaned as he rubbed his head. "You guys alive?"

"Yeah, I think so," J said.

"I'm breathing," B said.

"Man, this car is trashed," J said as he stepped out of it. "Look, the chopper is just past that house," he said as he stared at the farmhouse through the fog in the distance. "If we cut through this field we can make it."

"We need to stick to the plan," L insisted as he left the car.

"What?" J wondered.

"Let's just stick to the plan, okay?" L yelled.

"Damn it, Lupin, there is no more plan!"

"We're sticking to the damn plan, Jigen," Lupin yelled as he glared at him. "Come on!"

Jigen sighed in anger as he glared off, finally giving in and running off after Lupin, who was running down the road.

The three stopped in front of the house and looked around. "Where is it?" Lupin wondered.

"I don't know," Jigen said as he started to panic. "It should be right here. Brad?"

The blond haired man shrugged.

"Shit," Jigen said.

"I don't like this..." Lupin muttered as he, Jigen, and Brad pointed their weapons around.

Towards the back of the barn stood a man with a sniper rifle. He lifted the rifle and took aim, firing. The bullet pierced Brad, who grunted and fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Jigen ducked down behind a dumpster, glancing over as Lupin knelt down by Brad. He then noticed a group of men moving in. "The fucking world police? What the fuck are they doing out here? Who the hell talked?"

"He'll be okay if we can get out of here," Lupin said as he stared down at Brad, who clutched at the wound on his chest.

A second shot was fired, hitting Lupin and knocking him down.

"Fuck! Lupin!" Jigen said as he watched helplessly.

"Damn it!" Lupin said in pain as he pressed his left hand against the wound near his right shoulder. "Jigen, you need to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go," Lupin yelled. "I-I'm not gonna make it, so just go!"

"Fuck," Jigen yelled as he started to choke up. He stood and started wildly shooting at the cop cars that had started to pull up to the scene. "Fuck you all," he screamed as more cops arrived. He stopped shooting and turned to run, racing through the snow along the side of the house.

"Hey," he yelled, spotting a woman walking along the back of the house. "Stop!"

The woman saw the gun and panicked, running away. She didn't get far, though, tripping in the snow and getting grabbed.

"Hey," Jigen said as he pulled her to her feet. "Where's the chopper?"

"Oh god, please don't kill me," the woman begged.

"Where is it?!"

"I don't know! I know nothing about a chopper!"

Cops started to approach and Jigen grabbed the woman and held her in front of him, holding his gun to her head.

"Stay back or she's dead," he yelled as he backed away.

"Help me, please," the woman cried.

Jigen shoved her towards the cops and ran.

The cops checked on the woman before continuing forward cautiously.

Jigen took off across a fog covered field, the cops losing sight of him as he escaped.

...

_Ludendorff Cemetery_

The Reverend stood in front of a grave as five mourners consoled each other and dabbed away the tears.

"Lupin the Third wasn't the best person," he continued. "He wasn't the best husband. And he wasn't the best father. His death was not one of a hero. But, in the end, he was a man. A man we should not judge."

A brown haired woman in a black dress and black veil cried as she stared down at the hole in the ground. "Lupin..." she whispered sadly.

Off to the side, busy sucking on a cigarette and pacing, was a man in a brown trench coat and fedora. He stopped and glared up at the funeral before continuing his pacing.

"We are born of sin, and we die in sin," the Reverend said.

Outside of the cemetery was Lupin, standing behind a tree and watching his funeral. He took a drag of his cigarette before tossing it in the snow and walking off.

The Reverend finished the eulogy and the mourners knelt down, clutching snow covered dirt in their fists and tossing it into the grave.

* * *

><p>According to the Grand Theft Wiki, North Yankton is based on North Dakota. GTA 5 takes place in Los Santos, San Andreas (based on Los Angeles, California) and the surrounding areas. Just to give those who aren't familiar with the game a sense of locations and distances and such.<p>

In the game it's the Feds (referred to as the F.I.B.) who are involved, but I changed it to Interpol so Zenigata would make more sense in the story. Although, when Brad gets shot, Trevor screams about the Feds being there and I still have no idea how he knew it was the Feds. I wasn't paying attention as I was shooting them and thought they were all cops. But then I also thought the shooter was just the guy who owned the farm, so... xD


	2. Chapter 2

In the game, Michael (or Lupin, in this story) goes to a psychologist. I felt that whole part of the game was pointless, as too much of the "advice" seemed repeated. I'm sure if I payed more attention I'd say "Oh, it was there because of this", but when it came to those parts of the game I kind of blanked out. And so, that whole thing is removed. A lot of other things will be changed or removed, as I don't want this to be a complete copy of the game, since it follows a lot of it already. And since Goemon replaces Franklin, it'll be all Asian gang crap, but not, since I'm not into gang lingo and stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Present Day_

"Hey Lupin," Fujiko, Lupin's wife, said as she walked into the kitchen of their spacious Rockford Hills home. "I have an appointment today with my tennis coach, so we'll have to cancel coffee."

"Whatever," Lupin said as he sat at the table and read the paper. "And it's Nipul, remember? You need to stop calling me Lupin."

Fujiko huffed up. "I don't know why you had to pick that stupid name. It barely worked the first time."

"It totally worked! Nobody knew who I was on that boat!"

"You keep telling yourself that. If I could see through that idiotic disguise..."

"It was clever, okay? Not idiotic. And what would you know? You were found out the second you got that job."

"I was not, Lupin," Fujiko said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Damn it," Lupin, the man now known as Arsene Nipul, sighed. "I don't even see why you care. People still call you Fujiko."

"Except when I'm called "Mrs. Nipul" and have to put up with the snorts and giggles from people nearby," Fujiko said with a glare. "But, other than that, yeah, life is great."

"So you have big tits. Who cares?"

Fujiko huffed up and stomped out of the room.

Lupin sighed. He set the paper down on the table and stood. "I'm going to the beach," he said to no one as he grabbed his keys and walked out to his black Tailgater.

...

"Hey, Nipul," the pudgy man behind the hot dog cart said as Lupin walked up. "How's things?"

Lupin shrugged. "Same as always, I guess," he grinned.

"I hear you, man. The usual?"

Lupin nodded.

The man placed a hot dog in a bun and began loading it with toppings. "I think in another month I'll be able to get that house me and the wife have been looking at. The one up near Vinewood Hills."

"Hey, that's great, Tony. Is your son still taking over the business?"

"He says he is, but we'll see about that. Kids around here grow up to be so selfish." He wrapped the hot dog up and handed it to Lupin.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lupin said unhappily. He started to reach into his pocket for his wallet when he was stopped.

"This one's on me," Tony said with a smile. "Once the will is processed, I'll be a rich lazy ass schlub like you, eh?"

"Livin' the life," Lupin grinned. He held the hot dog up and gently waved it. "Thanks for lunch."

"Sure thing. Maybe we can play tennis some time, eh?"

Lupin laughed and shook his head. He walked off to a bench and sat down, staring off at the horizon as he ate his hot dog.

"Well, it's gotta be around here somewhere," a young Japanese man with short hair said to his friend, a younger Japanese man with long hair and wearing traditional samurai clothing.

"Maybe if you got the address, that could have helped," the other man said.

"Come on, Goemon. I got the address. I just forgot it. Lost the paper or somethin'. At least I know the name of the place."

Goemon sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are so useless sometimes, Tatsuo."

"Tch, whatever." He looked over and spotted Lupin on the bench. "Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where the Bertolt Beach House is?"

"Nope, sorry," Lupin said.

"What are you doing?" Goemon said, grabbing Tatsuo by the arm and yanking him away from Lupin.

"Actually," Lupin said as he pointed, "it's that house with the yellow stairs."

"Thank you, sir," Tatsuo said. "See?" he then said to Goemon.

"I'm shocked you didn't tell him why we were looking for the house. I'm sure he'd be interested in hearing about a couple of out-of-place guys who are going to steal some cars."

Tatsuo scoffed. "We're repossessing them, man. There's a difference. Tch, I thought Simeon explained this stuff to you already."

"He did, but it still doesn't make it right," Goemon muttered unhappily as he and Tatsuo walked up to the house.

"I thought this was wanted you wanted, man. Makin' money the legal way. That's why you left the gang, wasn't it?" Tatsuo hopped the side wall and snuck towards the back of the house.

Goemon looked around before hopping the wall, then hurried forward to catch up with his friend. "That was one of the reasons. Killing people for the sake of killing them wasn't really all that fun."

Tatsuo looked back at him and laughed. "You're too straight, man."

The two reached the edge of the house and peeked around the corner.

"There they are," Tatsuo said, two expensive sports cars sitting in the driveway.

Goemon just stared at the cars.

"Come on, Goemon," Tatsuo said in annoyance. "You're actin' all goody two shoes here, yet this guy leases these cars on bad credit and you don't wanna fix that? Pick a side, man."

Goemon watched as Tatsuo hopped into one of the cars and hot-wired it. He sighed and walked to the other car, happy to see the keys already in the ignition.

"Race you to the dealership," Tatsuo said with a laugh as he sped off down the street.

Goemon rolled his eyes and started the car, backing up and taking it easy as he drove away from the house.

Ten minutes later Goemon pulled into the back lot of Premium Deluxe Motorsport, his place of employment. Tatsuo was already there, leaning against the car with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, look, grandma finally shows up," he joked as Goemon parked next to him.

"It's no use wrecking a car and losing another paycheck," Goemon said as he got out of the car.

Tatsuo rolled his eyes as the two walked towards the building. "I said I was sorry. God, how was I supposed to know that semi was gonna just pull right in front of me like that?"

"You weren't even supposed to be driving that car. I told you that when you saw it."

"Yeah? And I'm sure you weren't even supposed to be bringin' it home. Tryin' to impress the ladies?" he teased as he nudged Goemon.

Goemon glared at him and kept walking.

Inside of the showroom was Simeon Yetarian, a tall and thin Armenian man with an accent who owned the business. He was in the process of talking to a young brown haired woman with obvious fake breasts.

"I just, like, want a car," the girl whined in her valley girl accent. "And this one is cute!"

"I already said I refuse to sell a car to a racist man hater like you," Simeon said in an angry tone. He looked over as Goemon and Tatsuo walked up to him. "This racist man hater will not leave," he told them as he pointed to the girl, who looked stunned at the accusation.

"What's the problem," Goemon asked as he glared at her.

"Th-there isn't one," she said as she took a step back from him. "And I'm, like, not a racist or anything!"

"You better not be," Tatsuo said. "Because you're dealing with an international businessman."

"Well said," Simeon said. "Although, maybe she isn't a racist and doesn't hate men. But she still isn't getting this car."

"But, why?" the girl whined while stomping her right foot.

"What you need, little lady," Tatsuo said while flashing a cheesy smile, "is one of those little smart cars. It'll fit that sexy little body of yours."

"Yes," Simeon agreed. "Plus it'll be better to fit your budget."

"Tch, like, I don't have a budget," the girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"And watch the master at work," Tatsuo muttered to Goemon.

Goemon stared at him for a moment before looking back at Simeon. "Mister Yetarian, is there anything else you need?"

Simeon looked at Goemon and shook his head. "I think we're done for the day."

Goemon nodded and started to walk away. "Are you coming, Tatsuo?"

"Whatever, man," Tatsuo said, annoyed he was going to miss the sly salesman work his magic.

"So, Heather, did you want to take this for a spin?" Simeon asked the girl. "How about you sit in it and I'll take your picture. I'm sure you'll see it's perfect for you."

"Um, like, okay..." Heather said hesitantly. She got inside the car and sat down.

"Oh, it's perfect," Simeon said as he took a picture with his phone. "The small size accentuates your large... well, your curves."

Tatsuo chuckled and shook his head as he walked out of the showroom and to Goemon's car. "Another sale for the bossman," he said as he sat inside and closed the door.

"It's dishonest what he does," Goemon remarked as he drove out of the lot.

"All I care about is the paycheck, man. Hopin' to save up enough to hook up with some sexy ass."

Goemon gave him an unsure look.

"Which, mentioning sexy ass, your aunt Mika's still single, right?" Tatsuo wondered with a hopeful grin.

"I... I guess so... I'm not sure she'd like someone like you, though."

Tatsuo laughed. "From what I heard, she likes her men young and plenty hard."

"Let's just stop with this conversation," Goemon said with a sickened look.

Tatsuo laughed and kept quiet for the rest of the trip.

Goemon pulled the car into the driveway of a small unattractive one story house. He and Tatsuo got out of the vehicle and walked across the cracked cement to the front patio, the bricks of it broken and a few of them missing. "I'll see you tomorrow," Goemon said.

"I can't even come in to take a piss?" Tatsuo scoffed. "Tch, whatever, man. See you around." He walked off and gave a wave.

Goemon walked into the house and to the kitchen, walking through the tiny living room on the way, only to find his aunt straddling the lap of a man in a business suit.

"Goemon," she said in shock as she jumped up and to her feet. "How nice to see you." She flashed him a smile, one that clearly didn't hide the anger she was feeling at that moment.

Goemon looked away and walked to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of tea and walking towards the hallway. "I'll be in my room."

"Oh, that's just my nephew. Now, where were we?" Goemon heard his aunt say before he closed his door.

* * *

><p>In the game, Michael is Michael Townley at the beginning, but in the present he goes by Michael De Santa. And since the game is visual and all, it's obvious who he is. So I added the beginning part to sort of explain why Lupin is being called Nipul. Also, Lupin's car is a Tailgater, which is a pricy looking four door sedan. Just because it was Michael's car in the game and all the cool looking speedy sports cars I randomly looked at only seated two. Not sure why I threw that in, but more information is good. Or something. xD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is yet another boring part of the game, which for me only got interesting once the three main characters were involved. Next chapter gets better, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Goemon sat cross-legged on his bed. His deep meditation was then interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Sighing in annoyance, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and stared at the screen.

"Mister Yetarian," he answered.

"Goemon, I need you down here. I've got another retrieval job that I need done now, before my property is moved."

"I'll be right there," Goemon said before hanging up.

He got off the bed and cracked his door open. Hearing nothing, he left his room and hurried outside. He didn't want to hear or see what weird new thing his aunt was into.

It was a slow drive through traffic to the showroom, Goemon parking his car a little over thirty minutes after leaving his house.

"Grandma takin' her time again, geez," Tatsuo laughed as he stood with Simeon.

Goemon only glared at him as he approached. "So, what's the job?"

"Right to the point," Simeon said happily. "I like that in you, Goemon."

Tatsuo rolled his eyes. "Ass kisser," he muttered under his breath.

"I need you two to go retrieve a bike. Some wannabe gang banger in Vespucci Beach." He handed Goemon the paperwork.

"Esteban Jimenez?" Goemon glanced up at Tatsuo, who sighed and shook his head.

"Is there a problem?" Simeon wondered. "Go." He made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Come on, man, let's get this over with," Tatsuo said.

Goemon nodded and followed him out of the building and to his car. He got in the drivers seat and started the engine as Tatsuo sat down and closed the door.

"Tch, wannabe," Tatsuo said unhappily. "I wish, man."

"So, he is the one in the Vagos gang," Goemon said, referring to the large Hispanic street gang famous for drug trafficking.

"Yup, the crazy fucker with the face tattoo."

"Hmm. This job may turn out harder than usual."

"Tch, damn straight. Hope you brought that sword of yours. You might just need it." Tatsuo reached behind him and grabbed the pistol shoved halfway down the back of his pants. He brought it out and checked the clip.

"Let's just try to go in and get the bike quietly."

"Haha, yeah, the Vagos are gonna let a coupla Japanese dudes just walk into their neighborhood and take their shit. You're funny, man."

"Just, please, let me handle this one, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want..."

Goemon continued driving until he got close to the location. He slowed down and parked the car away from the address on the paperwork.

"It should be in one of those garages," Tatsuo said, pointing to the buildings towards the end of the alley.

The two got out and walked cautiously towards them.

Tatsuo looked around and laughed. "Man, we stick out so much in this neighborhood. Nothin' suspicious about this."

"Let's just hurry and do this," Goemon said as his grip on his sword tightened.

"Take it easy, man. This is Vespucci Beach."

"Doesn't change the fact that this is Vagos territory."

"We're here," Tatsuo said as the two stopped in front of the garage. "Relax, grandma."

Goemon stood and watched as Tatsuo opened the door, lifting it and exposing an empty space.

"Dude, where's the bike?" Tatsuo wondered angrily. "Is Simeon settin' us up?"

The two of them turned around as three Vagos member walked up on them.

"Hola, amigos," one of them said.

"Hola, ese," Tatsuo replied with a glare.

"Just thought we'd check up on a couple of Asian bitches creeping around," the member said.

"Yeah, well, creep on this, bitch," Tatsuo said as he pulled out his gun and shot the guy.

"What are you doing?" Goemon yelled.

"Yeah, run, ya pussies," Tatsuo yelled and he fired on the other two member who fled.

Soon there were Vagos members running from houses and speeding up in cars. Tatsuo and Goemon took cover behind a parked car and the gun fight began.

"Man, looks like we pissed 'em off," Tatsuo laughed as he fired at the gang members.

Goemon wasn't too happy, glaring at him before running off. He took off towards the back of a nearby house, swiping his sword towards some hidden members and killing them before taking cover.

"Let's get outta here, man," Tatsuo yelled as he moved forward, ducking behind a dumpster.

Goemon nodded and ran to the next house, dispensing Vagos members along the way.

Two more cars sped around the corner and screeched to a halt, gunmen jumping from the vehicles and shooting at the two.

Tatsuo took care of all of them, then noticed a car trying to escape. "No escape, bitches," he yelled, shooting at the car, which crashed into a wall and exploded.

"We need to leave," Goemon said as sirens started to ring in the distance.

"Not without that bike," Tatsuo said. He stood and watched as a Vagos member drove from the side of a house on the bike. "The bike!"

"Come on," Goemon yelled as he and Tatsuo ran to his car, both getting in and giving chase.

"He's gettin' away, grandma. Damn it, I knew I should've drove."

Goemon said nothing as he sped around corners and down neighborhood streets.

"Hold it steady a sec!" Tatsuo leaned over and stuck his top half out of the window, taking aim and firing his gun. "I said hold it steady," he yelled, unable to hit the rider.

"I'm trying," Goemon growled as he swerved around cars.

Tatsuo continued to fire, the rider finally hit and tumbling off the bike, which fell and skidded to a stop. "Got him," he said happily.

Goemon drove to the bike and stopped the car. "And how are we supposed to get money from a dead man?" he asked with a glare.

Tatsuo smirked as he got out of the car. "We aren't. I'm keepin' this bike, man. Just tell Simeon we lost it. Serves the dude right for sendin' us into Vagos territory." He got on the bike and started it, speeding off.

"Tatsuo," Goemon yelled. He stared off, his jaw tightening in anger as he sped off away from the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Each of these chapters follows a mission, so some will be long and some will be short and some of the missions will be skipped completely.

I do not know if any missions were skipped before this one, as I have already edited the script and took a short break from this story and have no idea what's going on. (The third chapter had been written weeks ago and for some reason I thought I had already uploaded it, which really confused me when it wasn't.) Seems like not a lot of time has passed, although in the game it also seemed like it was too soon to be going after the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

After the situation with the bike Goemon decided to go home. He would deal with his boss in the morning. Exhausted both mentally and physically, he got to his room and laid down on his bed, quickly going to sleep.

His alarm went off sooner than he had wished, Goemon groaning as he reached over and shut it off. He grabbed his phone and quickly checked his messages, happy that he had none. Yawning, he forced himself from bed and made his way to the bathroom.

A hot shower and fresh set of clothes later, Goemon was in his car and on his way to work.

"You are a racist," Simeon accused a potential customer.

"What? N-no, I-"

"You think I am Arab, don't you?"

"Not at all," the man said as he backed off. "I'm just trying to-"

"Ah, Goemon," Simeon said, completely ignoring the man.

Goemon walked into the showroom and glanced at the nervous customer. "Is there anything for me to do?"

"Yes, there is. You always seem to show up when I need you," Simeon said happily. He handed Goemon some paperwork. "Heather Nipul. Some rich brat already late on her payments. Lives on Hampstead, off Eclipse. Just another dumb Rockford Hills rich girl. Nothing to worry about. Just make sure you bring the car back in good condition, okay?"

"I can do that," Goemon answered. He started to leave when Simeon stopped him.

"Say, Goemon. Whatever happened to that bike job I sent you and Tatsuo on?"

Goemon paused and turned towards his boss. "Tatsuo said he was handling it," he said with a shrug.

"Hmm, I see," Simeon said, a bit suspicious. "Well, run along and bring me back my car."

Goemon nodded and left. He got in his car and was on his way to the house when his phone rang. He glanced at who was calling and sighed. "Is there something wrong, Mister Yetarian?" he wondered.

"There might be. You see, Tatsuo just called me and he told me you had the bike. So, which is the correct story?"

Goemon sighed. "I guess I forgot I had it, sir," he said, covering for his friend once again. "Tatsuo did say he'd be dropping it off at my place and..."

"Enough excuses, Goemon," Simeon sighed in anger. "When you get back here with the car, we'll have a nice talk about it, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, according to the insurance papers, the car is locked inside of the garage. You'll have to enter from inside the house."

Goemon sighed. "Yes, sir."

"What's with that tone? Are you disappointed? Listen here, you little thief. I expect you to get this car back and then return my bike."

"I'll do that, sir." Goemon sighed once again as his boss hung up. "Stupid Tatsuo," he muttered under his breath as he turned the corner onto Eclipse.

Inside of the Nipul household...

"Oh my god," Heather gasped as she laid on her bed and talked to her best friend on the phone. "And did you get to see everything? Oh my god, you did?! What'd it look like?! Was he big or tiny like everyone says he is," she giggled.

"Wow," Fujiko's tennis instructor said as he stood with her downstairs in the kitchen. He stood behind her as she worked on her backhand. "You have really improved. Except," he said as he reached out and ran his hand down her arm and to her hand that gripped the racket, "your wrists are much too relaxed. Tighten them up a little." He brought his head forward and close to her neck, inhaling the smell of her hair.

"Like this?" Fujiko wondered flirtingly as she practiced her swing.

"Mmm, yeah," the instructor said as he eyed her ass.

Mother and daughter were too caught up in their own shallow lives to notice the strange man climbing over the ivy covered wall and scaling up the trellis to the second floor.

Goemon entered through an open bathroom window and snuck through the room, pausing when he heard a girl giggle.

"Like, oh my god, my dad is such a dickbag," Heather lamented to her friend. "I can't believe you saw him do that."

Goemon walked slowly into the hallway, peaking in through the partially opened door and seeing the teenaged girl with her back to him. He gave her a disgusted look and continued on past her door. He walked to the top of the stairs and paused.

"Your backhand is a thing of beauty," the tennis instructor said with a cheap smile.

"Oh, thank you, coach," Fujiko giggled.

Goemon took each step slowly until he stood at the bottom. He made his way to the wall and pressed against it.

"Now, let's just work on your serve," the instructor grinned as he gently took Fujiko's hand in his and moved her arm up, as if going through the motions of a perfect serve.

Goemon peaked around the corner and quickly pulled back, the two facing him, but too caught up in their own strange world to notice he was there. He took advantage as teacher and student stared dreamily at each other, whipping around the corner and into a short hallway.

He silently opened several doors on his way down until he reached the garage. He took one last look behind him before bolting into the dark garage and pressing the small button on the wall to open the door. As the light from outside filtered in, he walked towards the red smart car and got inside.

The key already in the ignition, starting the car was as easy as pressing a button. And it was even easier to drive from the garage and out onto the street. He stopped at a stop sign and pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

"Mister Yetarian, I have the car," Goemon said as he pulled out onto Eclipse and down towards the stop light. "I'll be there shortly."

"Good. If you get it here soon I may be able to pawn it off on another sap. Don't let me down this time, Goemon."

"I won't, sir." With that, Goemon hung up and continued driving towards the shop.

He didn't get far before something was pressed up against the back of his head.

Lupin, having been hiding in the back seat, raised up and held a gun to Goemon's head. "That's a nine millimeter pistol against your head. Don't do anything stupid and pretend like I'm not here. Just keep going where you're going."

Goemon tensed as he tried to concentrate on the road. "Look, I'm just doing a repo job for my boss. The person who got this car is behind on their payments."

Lupin smirked. "I highly doubt that, considering my daughter just got this car yesterday. So, let me guess, this whole thing you and your boss do is a credit fraud, right?"

"A what? I don't know anything about that. I'm just sent out to repossess vehicles." Goemon stopped at a light and turned his head slightly to get a look at the man behind him.

"Hey," Lupin said as he pushed the gun harder against Goemon's head. "I said nothing stupid. Just drive."

"Yeah, sure..."

"So, you're just the guy who's told what to do and you do it?"

"Yeah. Why?" Goemon wondered hesitantly.

"I like a person who follows orders. Maybe one day we can have a beer and talk. So, this boss of yours, this Mister Yetarian, is it?" he wondered, Goemon nodding. "Is he legit?"

"I don't know," Goemon said, starting to get annoyed. "He just said your daughter wasn't making her payments and to take the car back." He stopped at the intersection, the shop on the corner to his left.

"Well, I guess me and your boss will have to sort this out, then," Lupin smirked. He glanced over at the shop. "Is that the place?"

"Yeah, that's where I work." Goemon looked uneasy as Lupin leaned over the seat and pressed the gun into the side of Goemon's face. He stared at the man who looked a little unstable.

"I want you to step on the gas and drive right through the front window. And drive fast or I'll shoot you and do it myself."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Goemon asked hesitantly.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lupin asked as he waved the gun in front of Goemon's face. "Now step on the gas and let's go."

Goemon stared off and sighed. His life was suddenly becoming more complicated. He'd probably have to meditate a whole day to get rid of the stress he felt.

"Go," Lupin yelled.

Goemon stepped on the gas and drove through the intersection, aiming the car towards the front windows of his soon to be former place of work.

The car left the pavement as it drove over the curb and flew through the air, Goemon shielding his face before contact while Lupin seemed to enjoy the excitement.

Simeon was busy showing a customer a car when the loud crash came, the building shaking and glass spraying everywhere. Frightened by this, the customer ran off. Simeon, cowering from the noise, lifted his head up to see the small red car and Goemon falling out of it.

"Guh, Goemon," he stuttered as he stared at the mess. "What the hell have you done?!"

"Um, well, it isn't what-" Goemon began to say before having money shoved in his face. He stared at the money and then over to Lupin, who stood next to him and glared at Simeon.

"You did good, Goemon," Lupin said as his eyes never once left Simeon's. "Just a little something for your trouble."

Goemon glanced at Lupin and nodded, taking the money and leaving.

"Goemon," Simeon yelled. "You traitorous bitch!"

Lupin stepped forward and grabbed the man, spinning him around and slamming him against the car.

"Whu, what are you doing?" Simeon said in a slightly panicked voice.

"I just wanted to meet the jackass who thought that this car was worth five grand a month." He pulled his hand back and punched Simeon in the face, the force knocking the man down.

"Yuh, you racist," Simeon yelled as he rubbed his aching face.

"Yeah, sure," Lupin smirked as he grabbed the man and lifted him up. "Whatever you say." He opened the door fast and slammed it into Simeon's face. "You have a pretty hard head there," Lupin said as he looked at the dent in the door. "Maybe you can get this car fixed up and actually make it worth five grand a month." He watched as Simeon started to get up, then grabbed the door and slammed it into the man's head once again.

"I... I have her signature," Simeon said as he rubbed his head and stumbled to his feet. "She agreed to those terms."

"Oh really," Lupin said as he grabbed Simeon and put him in a headlock. "And did she also agree to have some punk-ass kid break into my house?"

"I... I don't know," he answered, trying to escape the grip.

"My daughter may not be the smartest human being, but at least she isn't a fraudulent scumbag like you." Lupin shoved the man to the floor and pointed at him. "Don't you dare make me come back here again, got it?" He gave Simeon one last glare before walking out the shattered window.

* * *

><p>In the game Michael has a son and a daughter and the son was the one who got the car. I felt one annoying kid was enough, so Lupin only has the one daughter.<p> 


End file.
